An operating configuration for motor vehicles having an operating element situated on a steering wheel rim of a steering wheel is known from DE 10 2006 043 473 A1, the operating element being used to activate a vehicle function and being actuatable in at least two actuation directions or actuation levels. The operating element can be designed for actuation by pressing, pulling, turning, tilting, and/or sliding. To activate a vehicle function, an actuation of the operating element in at least two different actuation directions or actuation levels is required; unintentional activation of a vehicle function by inadvertent actuation of the operating element is thus to be avoided. However, this results in a relatively complex and cumbersome actuation and complicates the selection and/or activation of functions. The configuration of pressing, pulling, turning, tilting, or sliding elements on the steering wheel rim of a steering wheel proposed in German Published Application DE 10 2006 043 473 A1 is additionally disadvantageous, because an actuation of these elements can cause an unintended steering deflection.
A multifunctional operating and display device having an operating element for selecting individual functions by menu selection on a display screen and a button or enter function of the operating element for confirming the selected menu or selected menu item is known from German Published Application DE 198 36 000 A1. The operating element is guided so it is displaceable. The current position data of the operating element are detected and converted in a computer into a corresponding menu position of a cursor. The selected menu item can then be selected or confirmed by the button function of the operating element. In this case, however, from a specific hierarchy level of the menu, it is only possible to navigate back to the next higher menu plane or menu item by selecting a separate menu item—namely the item provided for jumping back or jumping out of the current menu level (“back button”). This requires displacement of the operating element or the cursor and selection of the menu item provided for the back navigation. For example, if the user has inadvertently selected a menu level, back navigation is comparatively complex.
With this background, the invention is based on at least one object of specifying an operating and display device for a vehicle, which allows simple and intuitive navigation between various menu levels to select and deselect functions. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.